ceremonials
by Limpidity
Summary: To them, it was war. To her, it was a ritual bringing about the worst set of events witnessed. To him, it was just another chance to be the hero. "Do you regret anything?" "Of course not."
1. Act 1 - Part 1 - Don

_**Oh god, what have I done?**_

_**Well now I'm back with whatever this is. I don't even know but I did base it off of Florence and the Machine. Prepare for people to die. I will make it happen somehow. Oh but yes I've done it this time. Someone take a gun and shoot me I haven't updated anything yet. This one is really short though. Like I plan to make it at least probably 5 chapters, but there's a whole ton of skipping. I just really love the background of this game so much. Like it has the ability to be really awesome, or really **__**angsty. The title is one of my favourites really. I'll talk more about that when we get to the point it comes into play though. Oh my, look, a decent sized chapter!**_

_**I own nothing except Michael Corona and Roxanne Corona, and the horrible writing.**_

* * *

**Act 1 – Part 1 – **_**Homebound**_

"Michael you're not even paying attention." The male blinked shaking his head slightly to snap himself back into reality. The young girl in front of him gave a deep sigh and a mumbled 'Why do I even bother?' before picking up her messenger bag and hooking it over her right shoulder.

"I am!" Michael replied suddenly "It's just I've been thinking!" At hearing this, the dark haired female paused in her footsteps and Michael could just feel the smirk upon her lips. She turned on her heel and faced the boy, one hand placed on her hip while the other was holding the strap on the messenger bag. Michael knew what was coming and by the look on her face, he wished it wasn't.

"Is it a _girl_?" Oh no. Not this again.

"Roxie, please." Michael said, already exasperated from the teasing that would eventually occur. Roxanne, Michael's dear sister, only grinned.

"It _is_ a girl isn't it!?"

"Roxie no I alr-"

"Who's the lucky gal?"

"Roxie I don't ha-"

"How far did you two get hmmm?" While saying this Roxanne wiggled her eyebrows, suggesting something else. Michael's face instantly became a bright carmine color. He doubted he could get any more embarrassed than now.

"Roxanne!" He squeaked, blushing even further at his sister's laugh. Roxanne pat his back two times and hugged her red tomato of a brother from the side. Her laughing still hadn't subsided though. When it did she gave a release of air and smiled.

"You know I'm only kidding Mike." Roxanne reassured her brother and he almost seemed to relax until the two of them remembered something extremely important- Today was October 13th

They started rushing home.

_**October 1**__**st**__**, 11:00 A.M**_

_Roxanne sat on the comfortable, beige couch in the middle of the living room. The girl wore a sleep jacket and some pajama pants while having no shoes on. Lazily she laid into the back of it, letting herself slide off of it just a tad bit. It was a lazy Friday morning where her mother let her stay home; like she usually did once a month, either that or she would go home early. Michael was off at school, he had a report due and Nicole wouldn't let him stay home for the world._

"_Watching Ghost Busters again?" Nicole asked, moving a strand of black hair behind her ear and shaking her head at her daughter._

"_Don't dis the Ghost Busters" Was all that Roxanne replied, glancing up at her mother and shaking her head in mock shame. Nicole merely smiled at Roxanne and exited through the front door. _

_She soon came back with a pile of advertisements and bills mixed in with a few letters from family members that lived out of town. Looking through them she tossed two letters at Roxanne and continued off with the rest in her hands. Upon catching the letters, Roxanne took a good look at them on the outside; one was obviously from her pen-pal Amanda, who lived across the ocean. The second was an incredibly formal letter from DexLabs which surprised both her and her mother when she yelled to her about it._

"_Apparently it's to participate in some time-travel experiment." Roxanne said, reading over it twice to make sure she got everything._

"_Well I don't want you participating in that, what if something goes wrong?" Nicole asked, and Roxanne looked at her with a raised eyebrow._

"_Do you not catch how cool this could be Nicole?" The dark haired girl began, shaking the letter in her hand slightly. "Think about what if someone asked me what I did when I wasn't at school, dude I could be all like: 'I was in the future hanging out with the future me what about you."'_

"_They probably won't believe you though." Nicole pointed out and Roxanne's face instantly dropped._

"_Now you're just ruining it for me."_

"_That's my job."_

"_I'm still participating in it."_

"_I know." Roxanne folded the letter and slid it into the pocket of her jacket._

"_No fighting with me?" Nicole smiled a sad smile but still a smile none the less._

"_I've learned not to fight with you." Roxanne couldn't help but smile back and she laughed._

"_Since when did miracles happen?" Nicole looked at her daughter with a happy yet tired look. It was a silent agreement. The black haired woman sat beside Roxanne, giving her a hug._

"_You better not die."_

"_Neither should you."_

"_I love you." There was a pause as Roxanne sighed and hugged her mother back._

"_Love 'ya too mum." There was the sound of shuffling and doors closing as the two went back to bickering about Ghost Busters and how to cook chicken. Michael would find out later when Roxanne ran upstairs after him, flaunting the fancy letter in his face. The night would go as smoothly as it would have if nothing had ever happened. Michael and Roxanne would get in a fight over who did the best at tennis and chat about the idiots at their schools who never cease to amuse them. Nicole would then say snarky remarks about them without even knowing them, causing the whole table to erupt in laughter._

_**October 13, 12:00 P.M**_

"It might be a little rough."

Roxanne felt the machine begin to shake ever so slightly; those that were with her [which were few] also did as well. Some of them grew scared, some, like Roxanne, stayed incredibly still thinking that if they moved they would lose their balance. In the corner of the window the dark haired female could see another girl, prancing around the laboratory giggling. Instantly the pit of her stomach dropped and a horrid feeling came onto her. Some of those around her must have gotten the exact same feeling, as they started mumbling and opening and closing their hands in pure nervousness. Once again Roxanne saw the girl prance around to the right.

"Oooo, what does this button do?~"

"Dee Dee no!"

The machine began getting out of control, and now was when mostly everyone started panicking. Roxanne stood staring at the warning signs, and she figured only the absolute worst. So as the people around her began to push and shove her around in the mist of their panicking, she hit her head quite a few times before the hurt took in and she completely passed out, much like few others did. Oh how she hoped that at least her brother would be safe.


	2. Act 1- Part 2 - House Jumping and Feet

_Yay for filler chapters? I don't even know. Poor Roxy man, but making her suffer is key to her development; and it's only bound to get worse for her. R.I.P Future Roxy's Past Self. A chapter written at one in the morning is the best chapter. Boom, you all thought it would be the future opening neh? Yeah no that got tired a while ago. The thing is I don't want to switch characters in one chapter. So expect some short things about half as long like these once in a while because I just don't like doing that. Blabbing over, I don't own the CN universe. [I wish I owned Dexter though~ /shot]_

**_I'll rewrite this later_**

* * *

**Act 1 Part 2 - _Never Jump Houses Alone._**

Slowly, consciousness returned to Roxanne as she sat up, muttering multiple curses and complaints about machine safety. When she dared open her eyes, she saw a whole different world; one that seemed to be an entirely different planet. The fact that she was still breathing made her known to the fact it was indeed her home planet. The view was disgusting, green slime was covering multiple things, the remains of machines and buildings left and covered in whatever was covering everything else. There was only one thing that the stunned female could muster through her massive headache.

"Shit."

As fast as she could without causing a dizzy spell, the dark haired girl rose to her feet. The thumping in her head only grew worse as she started to walk forward, attempting to gain some distance and find out just what the hell was going on. Although she didn't go very far before her eyes set upon a rather startling sight. Monsters, of all kinds but still made out of the same green goo, wandered around the remaining streets. There was absolutely no way one could make it without some sort of protection. The best part for her was that some houses were still intact. Hiding behind a tree waiting for the perfect moment to attempt something incredibly stupid, Roxanne inspected the crates by the houses from afar. There was going to be only one chance to get it right or suffer the consequences of even attempting that.

She sprinted as fast as she could towards the crates, a foot landing firmly on the ground, as she sprang up; just barely catching onto the house. Because of her ingenious stunt, the nearby monsters took notice of her, and were agitated. With a swift recovery, Roxanne took off again, jumping roof to roof and praying she didn't slip.

She almost did, and just barely caught herself as she scrambled back up. While she was attempting to run, she noticed the sharp stinging sensation in her foot. Of course things couldn't be easy for her for once. First the headache now the fact that her foot was most likely hurt. The dark haired female knew better though, and continued on her dangerous stunt; worsening both her headache and the sharp pain in her foot. When she finally hit the last house before a clearing; she felt the need to collapse and just wish away the pain. Terrible, that's what Roxanne felt as she raised her vision to the floating tree house above the gigantic crater. With the last of her strength, she lowered herself carefully from the front of the house, and dashed by the remaining monsters, flinging whatever she had found in the crates as she jumped in order to distract them from eating her. She shouldn't be pushing herself this much; then again what do you do when you have no clue where you even are anymore.

Leaning onto the black tires surrounding what appeared to be a spring, Roxanne took this spare moment to truly look at her foot. Which was a bad sight in itself. What a wonderful start, truly magnificent. This couldn't be a bad omen to more horrible things now could it? With a now terrible mood and condition, Roxanne took another good look at what she now realized was the KND tree house. After winning an internal debate; she took a good step back. Ran. Jumped. Ow her foot.

_Either get help, or you're going to be dealing with a whole world of issues the next day._

_Reminder to hit Dexter over the head with a wrench when and if you ever get back._

_Never house jump again._

_Also a reminder to tell Michael to never listen to weird letters from strangers._


End file.
